As Internet Protocol television becomes more popular, the demands placed upon the service provider's resources have increased without any relief in sight. Service providers have provisioned for the peak demands of each service by all users according to their different needs. However, provisioning for peak demands leaves resources under utilized at nearly all times because none of the resource demands from users for these services is constantly or concurrently at a peak demand. Thus, while the end user is provided a service without delay, an unnecessary amount of resources, such as servers and the like, is committed to the provisioning of services.
Transient bandwidth demand for internet protocol live television originates from clients switching channels. This transient demand, which spikes in bursts, is often significant in terms of both bandwidth and server I/O capacity. Currently, this demand is served by large numbers of servers grouped in server farms for serving individual applications that are scaled as the number of user increases.